Cherry Blossoms
by Shard Aerliss
Summary: Vincent really is his own worst enemy. If he had just had the courage to be honest with Lucrecia... well there'd have been no game.


Vincent leaned against the rough tree trunk of the cherry tree, watching the meadow below ripple at the hands of a light breeze. Autumn was drawing near; the days were growing shorter, the air a little more chill. The light and warmth of the summer was dying, giving way to cold darkness.

Vincent's heart was following it.

He had been assigned the task of safeguarding the brilliant young scientist, Dr. Lucrecia Crescent at the ShinRa Mansion in Nibelheim. It should have been a boring, mundane mission, even in the wake of the troubles on the Western Continent. Little to do, surrounded by scientist and technicians. He was a virtual gun for hire, she was a research scientist. They should not have fallen in love.

She was beautiful, vibrant. A smile ever brightening her sweet face. She spoke to him like a human being, not just a body at the end of a gun. They talked endlessly, or simply sat quietly in each other's company, beneath this very tree.

But Hojo, how could he compete? Vincent could only watch, incapable of understanding, as Lucrecia and Hojo exchanged half sentences about a discovery, or debated different theories. Lost in her world of learning, studying, investigating, Lucrecia forgot about Vincent.

The happy days they spent together grew fewer and fewer. Gradually Vincent watched her fall further and further away from him.

And now? Well, as long as she was happy, he could live with that. If she wished to be with Hojo then Vincent wished for it to.

He closed his eyes, pulling his jacket tight around his body as the wind picked up. At that moment he could have hated her. She had made him believe she cared for him, but it was all just a lie. He had learnt a horrible truth; Lucrecia Crescent had been his father's protege.

Grimoire Valentine had been a distinguished professor, killed in a laboratory accident. An accident, Vincent now knew, that had occurred in Lucrecia's lab.

Her guilt had made Lucrecia treat Vincent as if she cared for him, Guilt, nothing more.

"I hate her," he whispered, burying his head in his knees. She had captivated his heart and now she held it prisoner. He had to hate her; loving her was too hard.

He needed a new assignment. Maybe Verdot would let him change, go somewhere else. Seeing her everyday, with Hojo, he could not continue to do that. Yet, how could he be without her? Just the sound of her voice was enough to brighten his day.

"No! I hate her!" he sniffed, trying to hold back angry tears, pulling himself into a tight ball.

Clouds were gathering, low and dark, blotting out the sun. As he sat beneath the tree, lost in his pain, fat drops of rain began to splash on the ground. They battered the delicate petals of the tree and ploughed through the dense foliage. Water fell on his bare hands. He raised his head to look at the sodden fields as a fork of lightening breached the dark sky.

"Vincent?" Lucrecia's fearful voice followed a thick crack of thunder. What was she doing out here? He saw her running through the meadow, an umbrella folded under her arm. "Vincent?"

He put his head back on his knees; he did not want to talk to her.

"Vincent?" she puffed after running up the hill. "What are you doing out here?"

He did not answer; she knew why he was outside.

"Please, come back in."

"I'm fine out here," he mumbled.

Lucrecia knelt down in front of him, speaking softly; "Don't do this."

"Go back to the mansion."

"Vincent..." her hand brushed his head.

"Get away from me!" he yelled looking up at her, she whisked her hand away as if he were a snapping dog. She was soaked from head to foot, long brown hair plastered to her head. Her eyes were puffy and red. She seemed afraid.

Was she frightened of his anger? Or his hatred?

"Please," he blinked as the rain drops tumbled down his face. "Just leave me alone."

"You can't stay out here." She was shivering and shaking her head at him.

"It's just rain. Go back inside."

He turned away from her, resting his head on his knees again as he watched the wind and rain batter the meadow.

Just tell her, he thought. Tell her you don't care what happened, you love her and that's all that matters. She is probably waiting to hear it so just say it. You'll never know if you don't try.

"Go back, go back to Hojo."

"Vincent," her voice cracked as she stifled a sob. She stood up and he watched her run back through the meadow.

_I can't tell her. I can only watch and pray she's happy._


End file.
